Let Me Fix You
by Arabian3332
Summary: Walter receives a letter that tells him his sister has passed away. Paige wants to help him, but will he push her away like he does the others?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: I really love Scorpion, and hate to see so few fanfictions in the category! Enjoy!**

Walter flicked through the letters in his hands. Bill, bill, junk mail, and...a letter from his sister's hospital? He put down the rest of the mail and picked up his letter opener. He pulled out the paper inside and read: 'Mr. O'Brien, we are saddened to inform you of Megan O'Brien's recent passing.' Walter let out a pained gasp. She couldn't be just...gone. Not Megan, who'd helped him when he was required to interact with people during his childhood, and who'd saved him from furious teachers more times than he could count. He slowly put down the letter without reading any more of it. Then he threw his coffee mug at the wall, numbly watching it shatter to pieces, just as he was.

Paige walked into Scorpion headquarters, smiling. "Hey, guys." She set her purse down on Walter's desk and did a double take. "He's not down yet?" Happy shrugged, not looking up from the circuit board she was fiddling with. "He has his days when he's not down until noon." Then, from upstairs, they all heard the crash of something hitting the wall and shattering. They all winced, and Toby looked heartbroken. "This is not good," he muttered, starting to pace back and forth. "Why?" Paige inquired. Toby whirled to face her. "Because the last time Walter broke something, he got bad news about his sister. And the time before that, it was when his mother died! This is Walter's response to anger, frustration, sorrow. He lashes out." Paige's face reflected the sadness on Toby's. Then she started to climb the stairs. "I-I wouldn't go up there," Sylvester said nervously. "During Walter's last episode, Toby went up there. He yelled at him so loudly that we all heard him clearly from two rooms away." Paige ignored Sylvester's comments and kept going. Before she knew it, she stood in front of Walter's door. She knocked lightly. "Walter? Is everything alright?" She was expecting the reply, but it still hurt. "Go away, Paige. I'm fine." She opened the door and walked in to find Walter sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. "You're clearly not," she said quietly. Walter didn't even look up. "Paige, go away," he ground out. "No," she said, closing the door behind her. Hearing the door close and Paige approach, Walter jumped up and whirled on her, yelling. "I told you to go away1 I don't need anyone! Why don't you just leave?!" Paige flinched at his volume, but she heard the broken undertone. Reserved, superior Walter O'Brien was falling apart. "I won't go because you need someone to help you with this," she said, gesturing to the hospital letter on the floor that informed of his sister's death. Paige's words must have ignited something in Walter, because he turned, picked up a vase, and pitched it at the wall. "I don't need anyone, Paige! I've always been alone, and I always will be! Caring isn't an advantage, it only leaves you broken in the end!" His words were full of years' worth of pent-up pain and suffering. Paige stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He was so shocked that he didn't react. "You're not alone, Walter. You've got me, and you've got Ralph and Happy and Toby and Sylvester. We all care about you, and it's frustrating when you won't let us help." Hearing that, Walter seemed to shatter. He wrapped his arms around her. "I lose everyone, Paige," he whispered brokenly. "There's no words to describe it. Getting taken away from my family. Finding my sister again, only to lose her." Paige felt a tear drip onto her shoulder. "When I thought I was going to lose Toby, that time the gangs almost got him. When I thought that gunman in Vegas was going to shoot you. And I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. And that's the worst feeling there is." He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, looking embarrassed. "Don't apologize. Everyone needs to break down every now and then." He gave her a small smile. Then Paige grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. "They need to see you. They're worried," she whispered when he resisted. He sighed, but obliged.

The team looked shocked, taking in the fact that Paige had gotten him to come downstairs. Toby glanced at their joined hands and smiled knowingly. Walter scowled at him, and pulled away from Paige. Toby noticed the flash of disappointment that crossed her face, but he didn't say anything. Walter cleared his throat. "Okay, team. We've got work to do."

**[A/N]: Hope you liked it! I'll probably be posting another Scorpion story soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Hi everyone! Originally, I was going to just have this story be a one-shot, but I such an amazing response that I felt obligated to continue! ;) **

Later on that day, the team found the location of a woman who had been hacking into the hospital's records to steal personal information. They took off to secure her before the government arrived. Minutes later, they pulled up to the hotel she was staying at. They split up, Toby going with Paige to search the third floor while Happy took the second. Walter and Sylvester walked around the lobby and lower level, hoping to cut off her escape.

Bela Talbot, the hacker, suddenly walked out of the room a few doors down from where Paige and Toby stood. She calmly descended the stairs to the second floor, not seeming to recognize them. But in a whirl of motion, she shoved Happy down the stairs, onto the lobby floor. Thankfully, Happy's reflexes kicked in and she rolled at the bottom, landing smoothly. Before Toby could reach her, Bela grabbed Paige and put a gun to her head. "If any of you try anything, I'm going to push her over the railing headfirst. I don't think she'll survive a ten-foot drop onto marble, do you?" Bela asked in a calm, crisp British accent. Paige swallowed at looked down over the railing at Walter. He had a look on his face that showed both fear and murderous rage. Just then, a S.W.A.T. team came up behind Bela and shot her in the midsection, effectively disabling her. But the bullet went right through her midsection and into Paige, too. The team knew this when Paige fell forward against the railing gasping in pain. Toby was over there in an instant, Walter right behind him. Sylvester called an ambulance. "We've got a female gunshot victim over at the Malicio Hotel. She is suffering major blood loss. Hurry, please."

Walter was frantically trying to slow the blood flow, but kept hesitating whenever Paige showed any sign of more pain. Toby finally pushed him out of the way and did it himself. "You're causing her more pain with the inconsistent pressure," he scolded. Walter looked incredibly guilty. "Not your fault," Paige whispered softly before passing out from blood loss. Walter freaked when that happened. He jumped up and starting pacing. "Where's that damn ambulance?!" he snarled. The team looked at him like he was insane. Walter rarely swore. Then they all heard the ear-piercing scream of sirens, and medical personnel rushed into the building. They immediately took control, placing Paige on a stretcher and loading her into the ambulance. But then they blocked the way when Walter, Happy, and Toby tried to get in to ride with her. "Let them go," Cabe ordered, having arrived with the S.W.A.T. team. Making sure to keep out of the personnel's way while they treated Paige, Happy absentmindedly played with Paige's hair and Walter held her hand. On the outside, he looked numb. Internally, he was swirling with rage, guilt, and worry. Bela had shot her. He was going to make sure she payed for that. But it was his fault Paige was there in the first place. If he hadn't asked her to come with them, she wouldn't have been shot. And what if she wasn't okay? Walter pushed that last though from his mind. It was too painful to imagine. Losing his sister, and then Paige? He was pretty sure he'd break for good. That thought startled him. In such a short time, Paige had come to mean so much to him.

They arrived at the hospital, shaking Walter from his thoughts. The nurses wheeled Paige into emergency surgery, leaving the team to pace back and forth in the waiting room. Sylvester arrived a few minutes later. "Agent Gallo gave me a ride," he explained as he hurried through he doors. Walter was walking back and forth, hyperventilating about the success rate of emergency surgery. Toby stepped in front of him, causing him to stop. "Calm down, Walter. There's nothing we can do," he told him. "_Calm down_?!" Walter yelled, startling all the other people in the waiting room. "Paige just got _shot_! You can't just tell me to _calm down_!" An elderly woman looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I hope your girlfriend gets better," she told Walter. "She's not my girlfriend," Walter snapped. Happy slapped his arm. "Don't take your anger out on her, Walter! I'm so sorry about him, ma'am," she told the woman. The elderly woman looked sad. "I understand how it is when you're worried about someone you love." Walter froze and Toby smirked. Walter muttered something about needing some air and half-ran out the door. Happy and Sylvester looked at Toby, confused. He rolled his eyes. "You two honestly can't see it? He's in denial. He obviously loves her, or at least cares about her A LOT."

Outside, Walter was pacing back and forth, thinking about what the woman had said. Sure, he cared for Paige. But not the way he cared for his team, this was...different. Like how he had cared for his sister, but this was something else. He was tempted to bang his head against the wall. It couldn't be. It must be. His brilliant mind worked to deduce this feeling. It was. He loved her. He growled out a curse and ran his hand through his hair. He was pretty sure this wouldn't end well. But he couldn't help it.

A few minutes after he came to his realization, Sylvester poked his head out the door. "Walter, Paige is out of surgery. She's unconscious, but we can go see her." Walter straightened his tie and followed Sylvester inside. They joined the team and went to see Paige. Walter committed the room number to memory; he had a feeling that he and the team would be visiting quite often. As they walked in, Walter winced at the sight. They'd cleaned up the blood, but Paige looked so pale. That couldn't be a good sign. At least she was breathing steadily. Thankfully, there were four chairs inside the room. Each team member sat in one and waited for Paige to wake up.

Hours later, Walter stood up, mumbling something about Ralph and school. He hurried out of the hospital. It reminded him of his sister too much. And now Paige was there. He called Cabe and asked him to bring him to headquarters.

Ten minutes later, Walter was standing on the sidewalk in front of the elementary school, leaning against the team's black-and-red Ferrari. He noticed several women who were picking up their children staring at him. He awkwardly fidgeted with this tie, uncomfortable with the attention. Finally, Ralph walked out of the school and, spotting Walter, ran to him. "Hey, Walter! Where's mom?" Ralph asked. Walter winced slightly, not wanting to tell him this. "Um, well...she's in the hospital. She got shot. But she's going to be fine." They got into the car and sped off towards the hospital.

Paige opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital, with Happy, Toby, and a nervous-looking Sylvester sitting by her bed. "Where's Walter?" she asked. Toby smirked, and Happy punched his shoulder. As Toby winced, Happy explained, "He said something about picking up Ralph from school. They should be here soon." Just as she finished talking, the door opened and in came Ralph, followed by Walter. She noticed how pale he looked, and remembered. His sister had been in and out of hospitals for a long time. No wonder he didn't look well. Ralph immediately ran over and gave her a gentle hug. "You're going to be alright. Walter and I talked; judging by where the wound was, you should make a full recovery within the week." Paige smiled at her son's words. "Thanks for telling me, Ralph. How was school?" she asked him, and gave Walter a smile. He smiled back a little, and Paige listened to a detailed description of Ralph's day.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: Here's the next chapter. Happy Scorpion Monday! Can't wait for the episode!**

The next morning, Paige woke up and saw an exhausted Walter sleeping in a chair by her bed. She couldn't move a lot because of the hospital bed, so she picked up the apple from her breakfast tray and threw it at him. It hit his shoulder with quite a bit of force, startling him awake. He blinked a few times, then smiled at Paige. "I see you're feeling better," he said, picking up the apple and tossing it from hand to hand. "Yep. Maybe I can go home later." she replied, and started to eat her breakfast.

Halfway through, she remembered that Walter had fallen asleep in the chair. She looked up from her meal. "You didn't go home last night. Walter, go home and eat and get ready for today. You guys have a job scheduled," she reminded him. Walter sighed. "It's nothing that can't be canceled." Paige's eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ canceling a job because of me. Go!" He rolled his eyes at her commanding tone, but he did leave the hospital with a promise to return later.

When Walter returned to the headquarters with messy hair and the same shirt he was wearing yesterday, Toby smirked. "Stayed at the hospital, didn't you?" Walter glared at him, embarrassed at being called out. "Yeah. Paige looks better this morning. In about ten minutes, I'm going back. Do you want to come with, Ralph?" he questioned. The boy in question nodded quickly. Walter went upstairs, and in nine minutes and fifty-three seconds, he came back down. "Ready, Ralph?" he asked. The boy smiled and followed him out the door and into the car.

The pair stood outside Paige's room. Walter hesitated before softly knocking. "Come in," Paige called. Walter opened the door and Ralph scurried over to the bed and gave Paige a hug. Paige smiled. "Hey, guess what? I can go sign out now." Ralph grinned. Walter leaned against the door frame, taking in the scene before him. He watched Paige and her genius son interact. Even though Ralph had a hard time with people, Paige encouraged him to try. And that was all anyone could ask for. After several minutes, Paige noticed him and gave him a brilliant smile. "Hey, can you come help me up?" She asked, kind of shyly. "I want to go check out." He nodded and went over to help her. He observed that she bit her lip whenever she stepped with her left foot. That made sense, as the bullet wound was on her left side. He helped her to the lobby so she could sign out. After she was finished, Walter watched carefully as she got into the car. She seemed to be in a bit of pain, but she'd be fine. It annoyed him that he couldn't do anything to help with the pain. All there was to do was wait for her to heal.

As he drove back to the headquarters, he thought about all the emotions he'd felt over the last day. Megan's passing must have triggered this...breakdown. He smiled as Paige sang along to the radio, Ralph occasionally joining her. Maybe these newfound emotions weren't so bad.

They arrived at their destination, and Walter insisted on helping Paige inside. As soon as they were in the building, he made her sit down in the comfortable chair at his desk. She tried to protest, saying he'd need it, but he wouldn't relent. "You're injured. You getting better is the first priority." Toby snickered in the background. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Walter kind of liked seeing Paige sitting in his chair. That made his quiet snickers turn to full-fledged laughter. Walter was getting possessive already. His laughter caused Walter to glance in his direction. "Anything you'd like to share?" the genius asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would, but you'd have my head," Toby said, still laughing. "Walter, guessing the direction of Toby's thoughts, turned cherry-red and made a quick exit upstairs. Paige looked at him questioningly. "I missed something. What was that about? " she inquired. Toby merely grinned. "Walter would probably die of embarrassment if I told. Sorry."

The rest of the team arrived a couple minutes later. Walter finally came down, and started giving orders about their next job. Within the hour, the job was finished. The team celebrated with another Rubik's cube competition. Paige grinned as she watched Walter, Sylvester, and Ralph solve cube after cube. Then Walter pulled his behind-the-back move. Toby commented. "I think you're trying to impress someone." Paige blushed and Walter fumbled, dropping the cube. He picked it up quickly and solved it, but Ralph and Sylvester were already finished. Toby grinned. "You finally lost! It's a red-letter day!" Walter glared at him, and they put away the cubes.

Happy put away her computer when she noticed the rest of the team was dome with the contest. "Hey, can we play truth or dare? We haven't played in forever." Walter shook his head. "No. Paige, are you feeling tired? One of us could drive you home," he offered, attempting to change the subject. Paige smiled at Happy mischievously. "I'm not tired. Besides, I haven't played truth or dare in years." With everyone wanting to, Walter couldn't say no. Eventually, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine," he said, knowing he'd regret this.

**[A/N]: Ha! Poor Walter. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, gotta end it somewhere. I'll try to update as soon as possible. 'Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Ohmysweetgoodness, I'm so sorry about the long wait! I was going to put this up on Scorpion Monday, but I felt bad about the wait, so here it is!**

Ralph eagerly waited for the game to begin. Sylvester was chosen to start. He turned to the young genius. "Ralph, truth or dare?"

Ralph grinned. "Dare."

Sylvester thought for a moment. "I dare you to wear Toby's hat and Walter's tie until you leave."

Toby looked a little sad at having to remove his hat, but he handed it over to Ralph. Walter took off his tie and helped Ralph tie it around his neck.

Paige smiled at Ralph's bright grin. He was so happy to have a 'family', as dysfunctional as they were.

Ralph turned to Happy. "Truth or dare."

Happy didn't even hesitate. "Dare."

Ralph immediately had something. "I dare you to do a cartwheel."

Happy sighed, but complied. It was surprisingly good.

"Sure you weren't a cheerleader?" Toby teased. Happy shot him a death glare and he let it go.

She then could have her revenge. "Toby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She grinned. This was just what she'd wanted him to pick. "Will you ever stop being an incessant matchmaker?"

Toby smirked. "No way. Walter, truth or dare."

Walter blinked. "Who, me? Um, dare."

The look on Toby's face was so smug that Happy wanted to go punch him. "Walter, I dare you to go kiss Paige."

Walter turned a brilliant shade of crimson, but he walked over to Paige. Her face was nearly as red as his. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Toby groaned. "Oh, I _knew_ I should have been more specific! Dang it! You always find loopholes to get out of embarrassing situations."

Walter quickly changed the subject. "Sylvester, truth or dare?"

Sylvester looked nervous. "Truth?"

Walter smiled. "How long have you liked Super Fun Guy?"

Sylvester's face lit up. "Since I was, like, Ralph's age! Super Fun Guy is the best superhero _ever_!"

Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm, and the game continued for another hour with no more embarrassment.

**[A/N]: Again, I'm so sorry about the wait! It won't happen again! Next Monday (or Sunday if I'm feeling ambitious) you'll have a new chapter! Oh, and for tomorrow, happy Scorpion Monday! Please leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]: Forgot to put this up yesterday :( Here it is!  
**

The next morning when Walter woke up, it was already 8:00. He hurried to get ready and got downstairs in less than ten minutes, but the team was already there. He gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I slept in." He walked over to his desk and sat down, just as Paige and Ralph walked in.

Ralph ran over to his desk. "Walter! Do you have a problem for me today?" He was grinning widely.

Walter smiled at his enthusiasm. "Sure." He scrawled out a quick lesson in advanced chemical formulas, along with a few problems. He taped it shut, then wrote the answers and sealed them in an envelope. "Here. You know the rules. Do these during class, then check them at recess."

Ralph nodded. "Thanks, Walter!"

Paige walked over and ruffled Ralph's hair. "We're running late this morning, buddy. I've got to get you to school."

Walter volunteered, "I'll drive him."

But before Paige could say a word, Drew walked through the front door. "It's okay, Walter. I got it."

Walter's eyes showed a bit of disappointment, but he forced a smile and nodded. "Good luck at school, Ralph. Remember the trick with the trigonometric functions."

Ralph smiled and nodded. He then went and gave Sylvester a quick hug, and high-fived Toby. Just before he reached Drew, Happy came in with her hair in a sloppy ponytail and grease streaking her hands, knees, cheeks, forehead, and collarbone. "Hey, Ralph. Where'd you put my air tank? It's not by my compressor where I left it."

Ralph looked slightly guilty. "Sorry, Happy. I think I left it in the lab when Walter and I did our last experiment."

She nodded and went to find her equipment.

Toby glanced at Drew and noticed jealousy flit across his face quickly. He was _jealous_ of Ralph's bond with the geniuses, especially with Walter. He had seen the telltale signs often, but now it was crystal clear. _Drew was jealous of Walter, because he was closer to Ralph than Drew could ever be._ He smirked.

Walter looked over and noticed Toby's smirk. He shot him a look that questioned, _What?_ Toby gave him a look that said, _Maybe later._

**[A/N]: Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N]: Here it is! Enjoy!  
**

Drew walked out of the garage with Ralph, and Walter got a little quiet. He walked off and picked up the notebook he'd been working in. He was figuring out an equation for a particularly tricky problem. He frowned a little as his pencil scrawled over the paper.

Happy shrugged and headed back to where she was. A few minutes later, she called, "Little help?"

Toby looked up from the books he was reading. "You mean me?"

Happy scoffed. "_No. _I meant Sylvester," she sassed. "_Of course_ I meant you!"

He grinned, putting down the books and going to help her. "Whatcha need?"

She gestured to the metal part on the workbench. "You need to hold that while I give it a power wash. It's dirty and not working right."

He rolled his eyes. "That's all? Why can't Paige or Walter do it?"

Happy gave him a withering look. "Walter's busy and Paige isn't strong enough."

Toby scoffed. "It doesn't look heavy."

Happy smirked. "Just pick it up and hold it so I can wash it. I'd do it myself, but I can't hold it _and_ have enough control over the hose."

Toby rolled his eyes and picked up the part, eyes widening fractionally at the weight. It was a relatively small part, but it was _really_ heavy. He'd estimate about ten pounds.

Happy smiled, then turned on the power hose and started washing the grease off. Toby sputtered when a stream bouncing off the part hit him in the face. "Happy!"

She ignored him, and kept going.

By the time she was finished, Toby was soaked. She had gotten misted a bit, but all in all was still dry. Toby scowled.

She set down the hose and grabbed the piece from him. She pulled out a clean cloth and started drying it off. "Thanks," she said off-handedly.

Toby didn't answer, because he was too busy quietly picking up the hose. He grinned mischievously and turned it on, pointing it at her.

She shrieked as the stream of water hit her back. She whirled, dropping the part on the table. It left a dent in the wood where it hit. "Toby Joseph Curtis!" she bellowed. He moved the stream up to her face, causing her to cough on the water. He soaked her from head to toe, then dropped the hose and took off running.

She stopped quickly to turn off the hose, then raced after him. "Toby Joseph! You are _dead_!"

He raced up the stairs and burst into the lab, hiding behind a station. Sylvester was there, giving him a confused look. "I'm hiding from Happy," he whispered.

Sylvester nodded. "You shouldn't make her so angry. Last time we almost had to bring you to the hospital."

Toby paled. "This time you may need to call an ambulance," he muttered.

Then Sylvester heard Happy yelling his full name as she ran upstairs. "How does she know your middle name?"

Toby didn't get to answer, because just then Happy burst in and saw him. "You are in _so _much trouble!"

He gulped and raced off, hoping to lose her. But no such luck. He almost tripped hurrying down the stairs and burst out the garage door. He took off, and looked over his shoulder. She wasn't far behind. "Crap!"

Happy narrowed her eyes and sped up. She could probably tackle him before they hit the main road. Sure enough, 50 yards from the main road, she caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

He hit the ground hard, the breath getting knocked out of him. Then Happy held him down and punched him in the ribs a few times, before hitting his jaw so hard he was sure there'd be multiple bruises. She continued this for a few minutes, but then Cabe showed up with some officials.

Two officials dragged her away from Toby, while Cabe helped him up. "What happened?" He demanded.

Happy narrowed her eyes. "He thought it'd be funny to spray me with my power hose."

Toby quietly said, "She started it." But then he winced in pain.

Cabe rolled his eyes. "You two are acting like kids. Happy, you sure did a number on him. Toby, I wouldn't get her mad anymore."

Toby nodded as best he could. They got into Cabe's car and headed to the warehouse. They picked up the rest of the team, and then headed to the hospital.

The doctor finished examining Toby. "What happened?" he asked in amazement. "You sure got pretty bruised up. You're lucky there's no broken bones."

They all gave Happy an accusing look. She shrugged. "I wanted him hurting,but still able to work."

The doctor gave her a look of respect and fear. "_You_ did this?"

She nodded, frowning. "Got a problem with that, buddy?"

The doctor shook his head quickly and turned back to Toby. "Well, you have several bruised ribs, multiple bruises along your jawline, a pulled muscle in your left calf, a strained tendon in your right arm, and a possible concussion."

Toby winced. "Super."

The doctor continued. "Stay off your left leg for two weeks, at least, and then come back. Try not to fall asleep until the concussion is proved or disproved. It'd recommend bed rest for two weeks, and no strenuously activity for a month."

Toby groaned. "_Happy._ I can't work for a _month._ Good going."

She sighed. "I didn't know I hurt you _that_ much, you wimp."

They headed back to the garage, Sylvester worriedly checking for signs of a concussion.

**[A/N]: This idea came, and I had to go with it. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

When they returned to the garage, Walter picked up his latest project again: searching for Bela Talbot's accomplice. It was obvious she had one, since the money was still disappearing and she was locked in prison.

He eventually got frustrated and slammed his palm on his desk, standing up to go get something to eat. Maybe he'd think of something new once he ate something. He was surprised to see Happy in the kitchen, making grilled cheese sandwiches.

She nodded at him as he entered. "Hey, Walt. Want a sandwich?"

He nodded and took one. "I didn't think you cooked."

"I don't, but Paige usually does the cooking and I don't want to make her cook with a bullet wound."

Walter took a plate and one more sandwich. "I'll give this to Paige on my way back to my desk." He headed over to Paige's desk, where she was doing paperwork, and gave her the sandwich.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Walter."

"Uh, no problem." An idea popped into his head and he headed back to his desk. "She's been arrested before, for theft, and theft with an accomplice. Maybe she's working with the same accomplice...Ah-ha!"

His sudden exclamation made everyone jump. "Did Walter just say 'Ah-ha'?" Toby questioned.

"Guys, I found Bela Talbot's old accomplice. Her name is Ruby Kleiman. Maybe they still kept in touch?"

Toby nodded, skimming over Ruby's information. "Yes, they did. Look at this. It says that Ruby's family died, and she was orphaned. When she turned eighteen, moved out of her foster parents' home...and probably met Miss Talbot. Check Bela's file for me, would you?"

Walter pulled up the other file. "Oh, yep. I was right, love it when that happens. Her parents died in a car crash when she was fifteen, she lived with her sister for two years, until the sister died of cancer. She goes off the record for a year...probably ducking the legal system. Then, she turns up in Springfield, where Ruby just happened to have started to rent a two-bedroom apartment. A string of robberies in the area...Yes, Ruby's our gal."

Happy, who had wandered over to the computer, asked, "Where's she now?"

Walter tapped a few keys, pulling up her last known address. "No help to us. Salt Lake City, Utah. Maybe she's using a hotel?...No Ruby Kleimans in the area."

Toby leaned over the computer. "Wait, run facial rec instead. If she was going to steal stuff, she wouldn't use her real name."

Sure enough, a result popped up. "Ah. Megan Jilkens. Staying at Hotel Empezario, two blocks from where Bela was staying."

Walter grabbed his phone, calling Cabe. "Cabe? We just found someone who's more than likely Bela's accomplice. Uh, Ruby Kleiman, she's staying at Hotel Empezario. Can you gather a team and check it out? Okay. Thanks."

As he hung up, Happy took a bite out of her sandwich. "So. If this case is solved, what do you think our next one will be?"

Toby smirked. "Makes us sound like detectives."

Paige nodded. "I suppose it does. Well, since you're not busy, you all can help me with this paperwork."

Toby groaned. "Ugh, can I get beat up by Happy instead?"

Happy smirked. "That can be arranged, Doc."

"I changed my mind. I'll take the paperwork."


End file.
